


Are You Real?

by NogitsuneStiles



Series: Peter/Lydia (Pydia) [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Biting, Blood, Controlling, Dark Character, Dark Peter Hale, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Hostage Lydia, Hostage Situations, Kissing, Manipulation, Poisoning, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NogitsuneStiles/pseuds/NogitsuneStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been child's play. Lydia had followed his call deep into the woods, even climbed out of a hospital completely naked to do so. All he had had to do was pick her up and leave town. And ever since then, Lydia Martin was his, and his alone, for him to treat however he pleased...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Real?

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:
> 
> Despite its briefness, this is a highly controlling and abusive relationship. If you feel triggered by this kind of violence, please don't continue reading for your own wellbeing. 
> 
> Nogitsune xo

Peter burried his hand in Lydia's strawberry blonde hair, passionately pulled at the soft curls, put his other arm around her waist to pull her even closer to his body. He moaned softly against her lips as they kissed, felt her heartbeat against his chest, her hot breath on his skin.

"Peter..."

Lydia slowly opened her eyes, looked at him quite dizzily.

"Yes, sweetheart...?"

Lydia's hand wandered over his chest, insecurity coming to her face, as if she couldn't quite believe what she saw.

"Are you real...?"

Peter took a deep breath, yet he didn't show how much he _hated_ this question. He had heard it so many times, and yet it still filled him with anger and anticipation alike. 

He knew what was about to come.

And _oh_ , he was ready for it.

A smile played around the corners of Peter's mouth as he flashed his red eyes at her, gripped her hair a little tighter so she was forced to look at him.

"Yes, sweetheart..."

It was like clockwork. 

72 hours exactly. 

Lydia's eyes widened, her vision suddenly becoming much clearer, as if she was seeing him properly for the first time. 

"No-...!"

Her expression changed suddenly, she was scared, terrified even, pushing him away from her and stumbling off of the couch.

"No-... no, please-...!"

Lydia's eyes filled with tears, panic was overwhelming her, her heart beat so fast and hard it was deafening. She was shaking from head to toe as Peter approached her, trying to back off.

"No-...! Please-...! Please, don't-...!"

She was sobbing now, he could sense the change in her scent, smell her fear, how mortally terrified she was. 

The first few weeks, maybe even months, Peter had pitied her, and oh, he had been so close to letting her go...

But Peter Hale was a creature of habit. 

Lydia Martin was a drug to him; the best he had ever dared to taste.

And as a creature of habit, he had quickly become used to the hunt.

Peter smiled as he came closer and Lydia started running.

In fact, he _loved_ the hunt.

Peter laid his head to the side, felt his neck crack. He decided to give her a heads up. Make it more interesting. 

Then he pushed out his claws and fangs, dashed after her so quickly she didn't even see him coming.

Lydia screamed and cried as he pushed her down on the floor, forced himself between her legs.

"No-...!! No, don't-...! Oh God, please, don't-...!!"

Lydia tried to push him off of her, and Peter enjoyed it even more, flexing his muscles, showing her that all of her resistance was of absolutely no use at all.

"Please-...!!"

She was choking on her words, her lips and cheeks blushed from crying, her eyes glistening with tears in the pale moonlight. 

Peter loved her like this... _vulnerable_... _helpless_... _completely and utterly at his mercy_...

"Please don't do this to me-...! Please-..."

Peter chuckled, laid his hand around her throat, whispered against her lips.

"You're not giving me much of a choice here, sweetheart... I can't let you go... You know that... And besides..." 

He chuckled. 

"Everyone you know thinks you're dead... you got lost in the woods, never to be seen again..."

It had been child's play. Lydia had followed his call deep into the woods, even climbed out of a hospital completely naked to do so. All he had had to do was pick her up and leave town...

"No-... no, you're lying-...!"

Peter smiled at her lovingly. 

"Sweetheart... you've been gone for three years now... no one is looking for you..."

Lydia's crying was heart breaking. It really was. 

But not to Peter. 

Not anymore.

"Don't-...! Please-...! I'm begging you-..."

There it was.

That one little word he had been waiting to hear.

It was time.

Peter ripped open her dress, gazing at her pale skin, wondering where to do it.

There were scars at her ankle, her side, her wrist, and even her throat. 

His favourite spots.

Lydia was struggling and moving more desperately now as he held her down, his lips hovering over her naked skin, before his fangs brutally ripped through the scar tissue at her side, shooting her up with his poison, clouding her mind, changing her vision, manipulating her memory...

Lydia screamed in pain, gagging on her sobbs, but soon she fell silent, barely moving underneath him. 

Peter ran his fingers through her hair, painting both of their mouths in the colour of her blood as he kissed her greedily, slowly waking her up from her trip. 

"Peter...?", she mumbled dizzily, her hands now finding their way back to his body, running over his shoulders and back.

"Yes, sweetheart...?", he asked softly, lovingly, his thumb caressing her cheek.

Lydia moaned softly, pushed her body even more against his as she felt his hard member push against her private parts through the layers of fabric.

"I need you so much...", she whispered breathlessly, not seeming to notice the blood on her face and the pain in her body at all.

Peter smiled at her, looking down on his masterpiece, filled with pride.

"I know, sweetheart... I know..."


End file.
